Turf grasses, such as are commonly found on golf courses and other athletic fields, typically require extensive maintenance to ensure high quality playing conditions. Such maintenance includes application of top dressing materials such as sand or organic matter, as well as application of treatments such as fungicides and fertilizer. However, each application results in undesirable compaction of the soil as machinery drives across the turf grass, as well as disruption in use of heavily used turf areas such as golf courses.